Tease Me, Baby
by Voldemort Perfumes
Summary: Summer SmutVent entry. Femslash. R/A with some good 'ole fashioned voyeurism.


**Author's Note: Righty-o. Hey, this is voldemortperfumes, and I also participated in the Smutvent calendar 'round Christmas. The one-shot I entered there was called "The List", and this story here could be considered a sequel to it, only this is in 3rd person POV. If you notice the references from The List I put in, well then you're super sharp. Anyway, I hope ya enjoy this short and sweet one!**

* * *

**Tease Me, Baby**

**By: voldemortperfumes**

Sometimes he really wondered how he and the other two men managed to get dragged around like their girlfriend's/wife's pet. However, this was never a heavily-prolonged worry, because Emmett was easily distracted. And _his_ girlfriend was excellent at providing those distractions. Nah, it was really only her sister-in-law that was the antagonist in this situation; she was always the one dragging them on these whirlwind fancies. This summer's? A group vacation in the paradise of SoCal, otherwise known as San Diego and the adjoining beach communities.

On paper it didn't sound so bad, but knowing Alice, they would be out every day until they dropped, seeing absolutely _everything_ there was to see. Not to mention the shopping. Emmett always did his homework, and according to what he'd read, there were _numerous_ malls, shopping centers, outlet malls, and even worse… plenty of duty-free shops in San Ysidro. Well crap, huh?

Oh yep.

Currently they were on the plane, resting on the tarmac at SeaTac waiting for takeoff, and they were not alone. The jet was crammed full of people, and the one thing he _could_ thank Alice for was arranging them to sit in first-class, where the crunch wasn't so bad. Plus, the seats actually had leg room. He was no Shorty McShort like the said sort-of-sister-in-law of his, and he needed space to stretch them long legs of his. So he was appreciative on that account.

The six of them were on the left side of the plane, sitting two to a row, the three rows all behind each other. Alice and Jasper had the first, then Emmett and Rosalie, and finally, Edward and Bella.

It had been a fucking miracle that Edward had been able to navigate his clumsy wife onto the plane at all, what with the people trying to push and others stowing luggage. Emmett had just been waiting for her to trip or even funnier, to hit her head on an elevated suitcase or portmanteau. Now _that_ would have gotten the trip off on a good leg.

Like a good man, he'd given Rose the window seat, where as Jasper had the one in the row up front, because apparently Energizer Bunny Alice didn't like heights, or at least looking down from far up while in a plane as opposed to a "stable" building or bridge. Emmett hadn't gotten perfect clarification on that phobia.

Now they had the seating worked out, everyone was getting a bit restless to get in the air.

Bella and Edward were according to the Little One Who Could, too silent, so she turned around in her seat, and talked over top of Emmett and Rose.

"Bella, what do you wanna do first when we get there?"

"Hmm?" Bella answered absentmindedly.

"Well maybe you'd know if you weren't otherwise occupied," Alice hinted.

"Alice!"

"Like we don't know what you're doing under that blanket, Bella. Plane job, much?" Next to him, Rose raised an eyebrow. Well that was unnecessary information. Ugh. And right behind them, too. And supposedly he and Rosalie were bad about PDA. _I think Edward and Bella might just have stolen our title there_, Emmett thought, mostly unconcerned. It wouldn't be for long if he had anything to say about it.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Bella stated firmly.

"Oh but you don't even need to say anything. That goofy look on Edward's face… says it all, really," Alice explained. Emmett turned his head in time to see Bella practicing her newly-developed death glare. Needless to say, he turned back around in his seat the right way immediately. Maybe it was best to stay out of this one.

"Alice, leave the poor kids alone." Jasper, one earphone out now, put a hand on his wife's shoulder and had her sit down again. "If they want to do that, it's their business, as long as I can't see it." He smiled wryly.

"Fine," she whined, but quickly changed tone, sensing she had an audience, "so what do you wanna do, Jazzy?"

"Well…."

"I hope she lets us unpack at least. But then, I wouldn't mind ten… twenty minutes to settle in a bit, how about you?" a silky voice whispered in Emmett's ear.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." He grinned. _More like settle in her body_, his mind thought eagerly. Did he have a dirty mind? Quite possibly. But who really cared? He knew Rosalie didn't, in fact, she had one too. Just not as much as he did. But that was okay too. They were like yin and yang of raunchy humor. Perfect together... rather like peanut butter and waffles. Yum.

* * *

Enter blinding sun and the foreign sight of palm trees as landscaping. Lindbergh Field Airport was a bustling place, yet it had an oddly laid-back feel to it. There wasn't the grind like SeaTac, and you didn't have that feeling like if you even made a step in the wrong direction, security was going to pop outta nowhere and hassle you. Many people from all over were moving around, arriving and departing, going up on escalators, going down… and then making the necessary stops. Baggage claim. Taxis. Shuttle buses to go get a rental car. You get the picture.

The sweltering wave of hot air was pleasurable, and it didn't feel too sticky, say like Atlanta in August. Now _that_ was humid… and damn near unbearable at first. San Diego weather though, that was nice. It was made for those coming from typically-colder climates, since it didn't overwhelm you. The sun and temperature was easy, and you slowly adjusted to it without feeling much noticeable strain.

The six vacationers had retrieved their suitcases, traveling light for now---they planned on mailing home anything they bought down here---and were at the station, picking up the rental cars, one for each couple. A Chevy Trailblazer, Toyota Avalon, and a Lincoln Towncar, all part of the "green" collection. Their moms and dads would be _so_ proud.

The overall feeling when it was time to head out was joy. Pure, unadulterated vacation joy.

Instead of taking the main highway, they'd all looked up a better way to get where they were going. They headed caravan-style onto North Harbor Drive, enjoying the view of San Diego Bay and Spanish Landing as they passed by. Anchored just in the bay were tons of luxury yachts, for which Emmett had read you had to reserve your spot _years_ in advance, not to mention the hefty pile of cash you had to pay for that primo marine real estate. Also on the way was the recruiting depot for the Marine Corps, and the sun seemed to get brighter as the group drove along.

Next they cut through some suburban sprawl housing along Nimitz and Point Loma Boulevard, whereupon they reached the final leg of their relatively quick journey. Turning onto where Sports Arena Boulevard and Midway Drive formed West Mission Bay Drive, they got that incredible feeling that was knowing they were almost there coupled with the beautiful sight of the surrounding bay area. Clear blue waters and light-coloured sand stared them back, and it was a mutual love affair.

Then crossing over the bridge into the Mission Bay area felt like entering a completely different place altogether. Factor in the strange loop-de-loop exit onto the west road---like spinning around before they set you free to whack the piñata---and it was pretty much an adventure in itself. The caravan then headed onwards, ignoring the turn-off to Seaworld but storing it in mind for a later time, and then were greeted with attractions. Several nice resorts popped up on either side, and then there were parks and beachs littered around everywhere. Soon enough they were making a turn to the right, and entering the driveway of the Bahia.

* * *

The other five members of the group were rather surprised when they were allowed that day to rest, and it was the consensus to go lay out on the beach at the resort. The boys headed out into the water, boogie boards in hand. The girls were soaking up the heat from the beach, occasionally eyeing their men with satisfaction; water did _wonders_ to those lovely toned chests of theirs, not to mention they were having tons of fun out there.

"Wow... that's some swimsuit," Rosalie exclaimed, looking a bit concerned as she checked out the piece in question. It was a bright yellow, and the bikini bottoms were _extremely_ low-rise, much more so than anything you'd catch Bella in of her own volition usally. It was definitely one hot piece, but incredibly daring. So unlike the Bella they all knew.

"Well this is going to be the last vacation for a while until I can wear a bikini, so I'm going all out," Bella said.

"What d'ya mean?" Alice wondered.

"Pregnant," guessed Rosalie. "Am I right?"

"Yep," Bella told her, "just found out recently. So I think I have license to fit this little dandy," she gestured at her bikini, "in before I'm having to go along with the whole bed-rest thing. Because honestly, it'll be soon. Apparently Edward seems to think that you're supposed to do nothing from three, four months in. I don't want to upset him, but I _am_ going to do stuff, because if I'm doing nothing in the house all day, it will drive me crazy. You both know I have to be doing something."

"Oh definitely," Alice said, laughing, "you may not be a complete party animal, but yeah, you'd go stir crazy just sitting there."

"Anyway, you gonna find out the sex? Or do you two want it to come as a surprise?" Rose asked.

"Find out, though I just feel like it's a boy. I want a boy, honestly."

"Not a girl?"

"Well, I suppose I don't mind either in the end, but maybe a boy first?"

"I guess that makes sense. So... how about you, Rosalie? You and Emmett gonna get married any time soon or what? I have some great ideas for the ceremony already." Alice smiled teasingly.

"Hey, the extended engagement thing is suiting us _quite_ fine at the moment. Neither one of us is in a hurry, because we're happy. Sometimes it's like we are married, just sans a ceremony and documents. So we're okay with not rushing, mostly because of that, I think. However, if I had a bun in the oven, he sure as hell had better make me an honest woman, or I'd smack him. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't, but I'd have _words_ with him about it," Rose explained.

They continued to lay out for another hour or so when it appeared that at least two of their boys were coming up from the ocean. Edward was first to reach the girls---he always had been ridiculously fast after all.

"Bella, come out with us. The water's excellent!" And how could she say no to that? Bella didn't often get to see her more serious husband acting so carefree, almost boyish even, so it was like a special treat. Needless to say, she eagerly followed him out to the water where they went swimming, Jasper still boarding among the waves.

"Hello ladies," greeted Emmett as he headed to grab his towel. His hair was sticking up in several places, but he had the biggest grin on his face. "Having fun out here tanning, or are you going to _come_ in the water at some point?"

"Hopefully not in the same body of water," Rosalie quipped. "And as for her," she pointed to Alice, "I'd say that depends on whether her dandy hubby's going to take her in the water at all today. You mister are mine."

"You two are insatiable."

"Exactly," Emmett added, "and since I'm so insatiable, might I inquire as to whether you two are feeling generous today?"

"And what should we be generous about?" Alice asked.

"Well, I never did get to see a certain kiss at Christmas..." he trailed off suggestively, "and I wondered if you two might fulfill that dream of mine. I was only curious."

"Wow, Emmett, you never forget anything," Rosalie replied. "How long has it been, six, seven months now since then?"

"I never forget missed opportunities like that!" he insisted.

"Oh, so is _that_ what you're wanting?" Alice then wondered aloud, smiling mischieviously as she asked. She plucked her sunglasses off and rearranged them on top of her head, all seemingly-nonchalant. "I don't know about you, Rose, but I wouldn't mind making his day, or life, actually."

"I guess I don't either. Besides, it's just like college."

"What about college?" Emmett asked hurriedly, his eyes widening impossibly as he stared between the two women.

"Experimenting, the usual," they answered in synchronization.

"I've never heard about that." He pouted. "Has Jasper?"

"Of course," Alice said like it was indeed, obvious. "I saw no reason not to tell him, and he's rather enjoyed the knowledge, I'll say."

"But why not tell me?" he whined once more. "I can appreciate this sort of secret."

"It's not a secret, just something we did in the past that we don't necessarily practice now. Doesn't mean we wouldn't, obviously. I just never got around to telling you Emmett, so stop being a whiny bastard. You wouldn't want to be excluded, now would you?" Rosalie was a bit fired up now. He loved it when she got like that.

"Excluded?" His ears picked up on that immediately, and he latched onto the subject, "Excluded from what, exactly?"

"We were thinking of going back to the room to have fun." Both winked pointedly. "Don't you want to watch?"

"Oh fuck yes!" he exclaimed joyfully. "This is my kinda fun!"

* * *

Emmett had found his new favorite sight. Them. Like _this_.

Tentatively their lips met, and for a second it was like he was seeing life slower than it normally ran. The perfect embodiment of the phrase 'take a picture---it lasts longer.' Her tongue darted out, working slowly along Alice's lower lip until her lips parted, and she kissed her fully. Inside, his brain was completely incoherent at the moment, and there was an uncomfortable yet familiar strain in the region of his board shorts. Thank god they were a bit stretchy to begin with.

"Somehow I'm guessing that me missing out on the Christmas smooch is not a big deal when you compare it with _that_."

The girls broke apart momentarily, looking dazed, their eyes half-open, but they had enough presence of mind to respond.

"Definitely. We didn't want to scare Bella or Edward. They're not used to these sorts of things. But that doesn't matter now. We can be as crazy as we want. So, want to see that again? A sort of instant replay, only not slow-motion?" They took turns talking, but in his mind, the words all ran together. On intellecutal autopilot, it was all he could do to nod yes, as stringing sentences together at this point would be near impossible. Fuck!

The replay was played, and damn if they all weren't completely turned-on. Time for something a little more... touchy-feely. It was hard not to drool as those bathing suits came off, but somehow he restrained himself, and took a seat in the chair against the wall, a one-man audience.

Rosalie started by lying Alice down, and then she layed kisses over her soft skin inch by inch, beginning in between her breasts. Emmett could see her tongue dart out to lick, and he could feel himself twitch with pent-up lust. It wasn't helped when she moved to the side momentarily, taking Alice's nipple full in her mouth. She groaned low, and one hand fastened in Rose's long mane of blonde hair.

"Damn it!" he said, his voice nearly a whisper. Without any hesitation, he stood and freed his cock from his board shorts, only to be met with a saucy wink from his girlfriend where she was kissing down her lover's body, heading due south. She continued, pausing to lave her tongue over the sensitive skin of her thigh.

"Baby, please. Don't tease me," Alice whined a moment later, but Rose just smiled devilishly.

"You asked for it," she conceded, moving back up so that she was kissing those sweet lips again, distracting her while she moved two fingers up and down Alice's slit, making sure she was perfectly ready fo her before thrusting them inside. Alice arched her back at an impossible angle and readily attacked Rose's lips fiercely, nibbling on her lower lip possessively. All the while he watched, and _man_, he could never get tired of this show!

"Is that what you want, sweetheart?" Rosalie called, her blue eyes alight.

"Yeah," panted Alice. "But...."

"But what?"

"You next, baby. I wouldn't want you to miss out..." and without another word, she plunged three fingers deep inside of her. Rose shivered slightly, and both started moving in tandem, bringing the most friction possible to both. Two sets of hands pleasured while their audience was nearly beside himself with the ectsasy of the sight. And to think he would have settled for just watching them kissing on each other under mistletoe... why this was eons better!

"Oh fuck, oh!" she moaned, writhing almost violently as she bucked her hips against Alice's fingers. He watched her, completely engrossed.

His hand was stroking his considerable length, and he faintly tried to picture her hand replacing his, maybe even her moist, inviting mouth. God. Fuck. She doesn't even know what she can do to a man. Neither of them do.... Silly, sexy girls, he thought errantly to himself. They enjoy teasing us, most likely.

Then as if there wasn't enough torture, Rosalie began to press into her lover's touch more urgently, and her mouth made a perfect "O" shape as she too began to make those beautiful noises he so loved hearing. He began to pump his hand harder, and he watched as she arched her back, cheeks flushed, but her lips curled into a satisfied smile. Fuck times infinity!

That did it for him, but he watched, still in awe of what was going on. Rose after recovering, immediately maneuvered Alice onto her back, and he was pretty much drooling at what she announced then. She wasn't even talking to him; in fact all the direct benefits were going to the woman beneath her, but oh she knew _just_ what to say to make a man grin like an idiot. She took a quick moment to put her hair into a ponytail, and then looked at her lover and stated quite confidently her intention.

Her hands were on Alice's thighs, pulling them apart, and it was then that she said, "I'm going to make you cum so hard, baby. It's been far too long since we've done this."

And even though it was the first time he'd ever heard about or seen it, Emmett fervently agreed.

* * *

Several blissful minutes later, the three were in a haze not entirely caused by the beautiful San Diego weather. They were now standing outside the room in the doorway, ready to say goodbye, though at least this time, parting was _not_ such sweet sorrow.

"I think I'll go play with Jasper now."

"You do that, honey." The two of them laughed, amused by the expression on Alice's face. It was slightly unfocused, but with the way she kept licking at her lips, they both knew that Jasper was going to be getting one heck of a "play time." Lucky schmuck. He wouldn't know what hit him, most likely. Not that he'd probably care, honestly.

Rosalie turned to smirk at him. "Mmm, what _am_ I going to do with you, Teddy?"

"Anything you want, babe. It's your party." He winked.

"Oh I know that." Her silky intonation went straight to his groin, and in record time, he was sporting a hard-on. Whenever she talked like _that_, things tended to work out very well on his end. His body was practically trained to that knowledge. All she had to do was speak, and bam! Soon they'd be fucking away as usual. Again, not like he cared. In fact, he was very much open to the idea.

Now just to get her back in the room so things could recommence!


End file.
